This invention relates to a hand held seeder for singulating and dispensing seeds. More particularly, this invention relates to a hand held seeder for simultaneously delivering a plurality of seeds from a storage bin into a plurality of plug trays so as to deposit a single seed into a single tray.
Prior art devices for dispensing seeds into plug trays have involved complex mechanisms for singulating the seeds and thereafter dropping the seeds into the trays. For example, the rotating drum of Hamilton in U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,226 and the sliding plates of Hanacek et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,554 disclose singulating devices that are costly to produce and difficult to control.
It is an object of this invention to provide a hand held seeder to dispense single seeds into each of an array of plug trays. Another object is to provide a light weight seeder in which pick-up and release controls permit single handed operation of the seeder. Another object is to provide a hand held seeder to dispense seeds into at least one complete row of plug trays.